Normally, many medicines are stored in vial containers (medicine-storing containers) each having a mouth section sealed with a rubber plug. As such a vial container, there has been known one which includes a tubular container body having one opening for functioning as a mouth section, a partition wall member which partitions the inside of the container body into a first space and a second space and which is slid inside the container body, and a medicine stored in the first space (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the vial container described in Patent Document 1, in the case of extracting, for example, a powdery medicine from the vial container, a mouth section of a syringe in which a dissolving liquid is apportioned is connected to the mouth section of the vial container, and the dissolving liquid is injected. Thereafter, in the condition where the syringe and the vial container are connected with each other, a pumping operation is carried out by a plunger of the syringe to cause the dissolving liquid to enter and exit the vial container, whereby the medicine is dissolved uniformly in the dissolving liquid. Then, the dissolving liquid containing the medicine dissolved therein is extracted by sucking it into the syringe.
When the pumping operation is conducted, however, the partition wall member slides inside the container body, thereby producing a frictional resistance between the partition wall member and the container body. As a result, it becomes difficult to conduct the pumping operation smoothly. In other words, there has been a problem that the above-mentioned vial container is poor in operability during the pumping operation.